fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Grandeeney
|kanji=グランディーネ |rōmaji=Gurandīne |alias=The Sky Dragon (天竜 Tenryū) |race=Dragon |gender=Female |age=400+ |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation=Dragons |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Wendy Marvell (Foster daughter) |counterpart=Porlyusica |magic= |manga debut=Chapter 101 (as a light ball) |anime debut=Episode 48 (as a light ball) |game debut=Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening |japanese voice= |english voice=Pam Dougherty |image gallery=yes }} Grandeeney (グランディーネ Gurandīne) is a female Dragon known as The Sky Dragon, and the foster mother of Wendy Marvell. Appearance Grandeeney is a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird legs, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 4-5 Personality Grandeeney seems to enjoy poking at people's sensitive areas. She is unafraid of making other Dragons unhappy by bringing up things that may, likely, be a sore subject to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 8-11 According to Wendy, her foster daughter, Grandeeney is a very gentle Dragon who has very positive emotions towards humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 5 History Over 400 years ago, Grandeeney was present during the Dragon Civil War, and was acquainted with Zirconis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 8 Many years later, Grandeeney would find and raise a human girl named Wendy Marvell. Grandeeney taught Wendy the ancient Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, particularly, Healing Spells. However, on July 7, X777, Grandeeney disappeared, much like Igneel and Metalicana, leaving Wendy for unknown reasons, leaving her unable to teach the young girl how to use her Dragon Slayer Magic for combative purposes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Page 4 Some time later, Grandeeney came into contact with her human Edolas counterpart, Porlyusica, and gave her instructions on how to perform two powerful Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spells —Milky Way and Shattering Light: Sky Drill— to pass on to Wendy, should they ever meet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 6-10 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Note: Events take place in the 'Tower of Heaven arc' in the manga, but 'Fighting Festival arc' in the anime. Grandeeney, in the form of a Magic orb of light, ventures into a volcanic region where the Fire Dragon, Igneel, is hiding. She teases Igneel over his foster son Natsu Dragneel and their shared habit of taking things in excess, but notes that Natsu may end up dying if he takes that habit too far. She also hopes that Natsu will one day meet Wendy and establish a more friendly relationship with her than the one he has with Metalicana's foster son, Gajeel Redfox. Her statements only irritate Igneel, who angrily tells her to leave and reminds her not to interfere with the humans, which she takes note of. She prepares to say something about Zeref before leaving, but decides to leave the subject for another time, and instead reminds Igneel of the Dragon King Feast she hopes he will attend.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Tartarus arc Grandeeney comes to the aid of the entire kingdom of Fiore when the Tartarus guild attempts to remove all Magic Power from the world with the Face pulse bomb. With the Mages failing to stop the devices from firing, Grandeeney soars in from the skies, using her large body to plough straight through the giant structures and destroy them as the Mages below smile on in relief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Pages 16-22 Magic and Abilities Light Form: Grandeeney can create an orb of light, which she uses to communicate long distances, usually with other Dragons. Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Grandeeney, at an undisclosed point in time, used this technique to talk to Porlyusica,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 8 and later demonstrated it once more when she told the pilots of the Christina airship to move their ship to the side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 16 Flight: Being a Dragon, Grandeeney possesses the ability to fly through the air using her wings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Pages 16-18 Immense Speed: Grandeeney can travel at immense speeds; appearing as a spec at distances measuring in the kilometers, within mere seconds Grandeeney appeared before and beyond the Christina, leaving the Mages befuddled as to what she was. Immense Strength: Grandeeney can destroy numerous Face bombs with ease by ramming into them with her body. Immense Durability: After ramming into myriad Face bombs, Grandeeney emerged from each of the magical lithic structures without so much as a scratch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 18 Quotes *(To Igneel) ''"All that is left for us is to believe in the human's own power ... and in Zeref... I look forward at the day we meet at the Dragon King's feast."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 11 Battles & Events *Dragon Civil War References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Magical creatures Category:Needs Help